Crying
The act of crying is a recurring theme in the show. Episodes below are organized by which character cries in each. Doc McStuffins *Stuck Up *The Big Sleepover *Adventures in Babyland (as a baby) Stuffy *Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine! *Arcade Escapade *The Bunny Blues *Get Set to Get Wet *Dusty Bear *Let the Nightingale Sing *Chilly Gets Chilly *Blast Off! *Bronty's Twisted Tail *Sir Kirby and the Plucky Princess *Spritzi Mitzi *Sir Kirby and the Plucky Princess *Dad's Favorite Toy *A Dragon's Best Friend *Stuffy & Squibbles * Hooty's Duty *Mole Money,Mole Problems *Lambie and the McStuffins Babies (as a baby) *Visiting Hours *Adventures In Baby Land (as a baby) Lambie *The Rip Heard Round the World *My Huggy Valentine *Lamb in a Jam *Sir Kirby and the Plucky Princess *Dad's Favorite Toy *A Day Without Cuddles *Smitten With a Kitten *Lambie Gets the Linties *Runaway Love *Project Nursery Makeover *Lambie and the McStuffins Babies (as a baby) *The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special *Adventures In Baby Land (as a baby) *A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns *Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile *Disco Dress Up Daisy *Swimmer's Belly Hallie *Hallie's Happy Birthday *My Huggy Valentine *Lamb in a Jam *Dad's Favorite Toy *Top Lamb *Lambie and the McStuffins Babies (as a baby) *Adventures In Baby Land (as a baby) Chilly *That's Just Claw-ful *Disco Dress-Up Daisy *Dad's Favorite Toy *Toy Hospital: Welcome to McStuffinsville *Hannah the Brave *Lambie and the McStuffins Babies (as a baby) *Adventures In Baby Land (as a baby) *Jumbo Mumbo Bronty * Bronty's Twisted Tail * The Big Storm * Toy in the Sun Commander Crush * Blast Off to the Unknown! *. Bust a Move Gabby * Arcade Escapade Tobias the Elf * A Very McStuffins Christmas Maddie * Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile Dawn * Bust a Move Pop - Up Paulo the Frog * Pop-Up Paulo L'il Egghead * L'il Egghead Feels the Heat Xyla * One Note Wonder Mr. Chomps * Shark-Style Toothache Moo Moo *Blame It on the Rain *Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo Boo Lenny * Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine! Teddy B. * Top Lamb Sir Kirby * Dark Knight * Goooooooal! * Kirby's Derby Morton the Lion * The Doctor Will See You Now Hermie * Gooooooal! Melinda the Mermaid * Get Set to Get Wet Queen Amina * The Wicked King and the Mean Queen * Queen of Thrones Creepy Cuddly Charlie Monster * Hide and Eek! * Selfless Snowman Hazel * Hazel Has a Sleepover * Bouncy House Boo Boos Rockstar Ruby * Rockstar Ruby and the Toys Luna * Luna on the Moon-a Donny *Run Down Race Car *Runaway Love Alma * Blame It on the Rain Waddly * Mirror, Mirror on my Penguin * Waddly's Huggly Overload Wyatt * Factory Fabulous Suki/Sukie * Mirror, Mirror on my Penguin Cece McStuffins * Baby McStuffins * CeCe's First Bath Fiona * A St. Patrick's Dilemma Gillian the Giant * A Giant Save The Wicked King * There a King in your Tummy! * A Cure for a King Pickles the Bunny * Selfless Snowman Maya Alanna McStuffins * Baby Names *CeCe's First Bath Lala * Night,Night Lala * Dixie Gets Glued Ferris the Dancing Pig *Bust a Move Stanley the "King of the Broken Toys" * Toy Hospital:Welcome to McStuffinsville Tiggley * Toy Hospital:Welcome to McStuffinsville The Babies of the McStuffinsville Toy Hospital Nursery * Stuffy Gets His Scrubs * Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo * Lambie and the McStuffins Babies Lola,Lacey,Lilly & Billie (The Baby Doll Quadruplets) * Project Nursery Makeover Nikki Nickel * Nikki's Night in the E.R. Willow Whiskers * Willow's Wonky Whiskers Perry * Triceratops Trouble Audrey * Hannah the Brave Hannah * Hannah the Brave Dixie Pixie * Dixie Gets Glued Peaches Pie *First Responders to the Rescue Colin E. * Doc McStuffins Toy Hospital (Live In Concert) Category:Lists